Don't Call Me That
by Ryeong
Summary: Tugas musim panas, rengekan Baekhyun dan jealous Baekhyun. "Oppa！" panggilan 'sayang' Baekhyun, "Demi tuhan, kau bukan-" A ChanBaek Fanfiction.


**Don't Call Me That**

**Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Ficlet**

**Ryeong – ChanBaek couple **

Musim panas memang banyak ditunggu, tapi efek matahari yang menyengat kulit membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mendiamkan tubuh hyperactive miliknya hanya untuk hari ini. Suara AC berdengung keras di kamarnya. Satu buah buku catatan terbuka dan sisanya ia simpan di samping kakinya. Hari ini ia berniat menuntaskan tugas liburan musim panasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berliburan ria.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan sendiri, disampingnya sosok manis menggemaskan kekasihnya tengah menggigit ujung pensil miliknya dan kegiatannya itu hampir membuat Chanyeol kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Chanyeol kembali menekuni tugas bahasa inggris miliknya, beberapa soal lagi dan ia sudah termasuk menyelesaikan semua tugas liburan musim panas.

Suara gemerisik terdengar sedikit menganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu telah menyelesaikan tugas miliknya dan menutup buku bersampul namanya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak suka diganggu saat ia berkonsentrasi, dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun mengetahui salah satu sifat Chanyeol itu. Namun Baekhyun malah menunjukan wajah kesal karena diabaikan.

"Chanyeol..."

Di-a-bai-kan.

"Oppa!"

TWITCH!

"A-Apa?!" Chanyeol berseru terkejut, ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum menang. Baekhyun benar – benar menunjukan tatapan anak anjingnya. Ia kembali memanggil Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-oppa~"

Namun Chanyeol kembali menekuni tugasnya dan kembali mengabaikan Baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu. "Oppa, kau jahat."

Aw, satu yang Chanyeol hindari. Baekhyun ngambek!

"Kau mau apa, Baekhyun?"

Tentu saja, mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Dan Chanyeol was-was jika mata Baekhyun nanti akan sebesar mata Kyungsoo yang seperti bola golf.

"Ayo berenang!"

Berenang? Yang benar saja!

"Ayolah, rumahmu kan besar dan ada kolam renangnya. Kita tidak akan repot kan? Ya, ya, ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baekhyun sayang, dengar-"

"Oppa!"

"Aish! Berhenti memanggilku Oppa, Baekhyun! Kau bukan perempuan!" Desis Chanyeol, ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Baekhyun saat ini.

Demi apa, Baekhyun itu **laki-laki**. Meski Baekhyun cantik, tapi Chanyeol cukup bergidik mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

Satu coretan terakhir, Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya. Ia menutup buku dan mulai merapikan kekacauan yang ada di kamarnya sekarang.

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia menyusun buku miliknya di meja dan menutup laci hingga ia menyadari ponsel hitam miliknya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dan si penelepon adalah Kim Yejin.

Demi apa. Kim Yejin mantannya, meneleponnya disaat – saat seperti ini?

"Yeoboseyo, Yejin-ah?"

Bibir Baekhyun cemberut ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyapa si penelepon. Dan apa panggilannya itu? Menyebalkan! Wajah putih Baekhyun memerah, dan ia memilih berbaring telungkup di kasur.

"Ke Pantai? Untuk apa Yejin-ah?"

Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooh!

"Mmm.. Bagaimana kalau besok si-"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleeeh!"

"Ma-Maaf Yejin-ah aku tutup sekarang."

Chanyeol menutup telinganya, ia lebih suka kekasihnya menyanyi daripada menghamburkan suara seperti ini. Ia lebih suka mendengarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada tingginya untuk bernyanyi lagu mirotic milik idol yang banyak digilai teman – teman perempuannya.

Sulit bagi Chanyeol menghentikan tubuh mungil tapi berisi itu berhenti berguling – guling di atas kasurnya. Dan Chanyeol cukup menyesal membuat pemuda mungil itu menahan tangis hingga wajahnya memerah dan saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya, panas!

Baekhyunku cemburu.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, mustahil jika ia harus berenang sekarang. Dan soal ajakan Yejin tadi.. ia hanya terkejut perempuan itu menghubunginya kembali setelah sekian lama ia putus dengan perempuan itu.

Maka Chanyeol mulai menanggalkan satu persatu kancing kemeja miliknya dan meletakannya begitu saja di lantai. Ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"AAA! Kau mau memperkosaku kaan?!" Baekhyun berontak, dan Chanyeol mengerenyit bingung. Kaki Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari tetapi kedua lengannya memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

Dan sebutlah Chanyeol jenius. Karena saat ini, ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menceburkan dirinya bersama Baekhyun kedalam tub mandinya yang cukup luas.

"Daripada berenang, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja, hm?"

A/N

Ryeong comeback! ChanBaek, with spoiled Baekhyun~

Lalala~


End file.
